Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 19
is the 19th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 121st episode of the Metal Saga. Plot After adding Ryuto to their group, Gingka and Co. move on with their journey. They arrive at the mouth of Mist Mountain. As the name suggests, there is thick dense mist everywhere which slowly engulfs them. Gingka and Co. start to panic but Kyoya launches his bey and creates tornado which clears the mist and reveals a huge entrance. As they proceed through the entrance, Johannes and Aguma follows the group. Gingka and Co. arrives at a fork in the path and do not know which way to go. Ryuto notices the statues eyes seem to point the way and tests the corridor for traps with his Bey. It is safe and he takes the path on the right. Gingka and Co. follow him. Ryuto arrives at the next junction and quickly takes the path on the left, following the statues eyes.. They arrive at the third junction which has three doorways but Ryuto realizes something is not right about the path the eyes are pointing to this time. Benkei does not take heed, he decides to take the path the eyes are pointing to. Ryuto tries to stop him and warns him that it could be a trap. As Benkei enters the doorway, a gate begins to fall but he manages to stop the gate long enough to free himself from danger. The gate closes all the way and then reopens. Kyoya observes that when the wooden gate had sealed the path, the statue's eyes had moved into another direction and mentions this to group. Ryuto and Kyoya both agree that the path on the left is the correct way. Throughout the maze in Mist Mountain, Johannes, Aguma, Bao and their followers continue to follow at a safe distance from Gingka and Co. Ryuto suddenly stops but Gingka is unable to stop in time and slides down a slope. Gingka and Co. realize they have reached an ancient Bey Stadium. They see an enormous stone gate and try to figure out how to open it. Kyoya realizes they are being followed and launches his bey causing an explosion in the corridor that they previously had entered from. Johannes and Aguma come out, coughing. Gingka and Co. are shocked to see them here. Johannes was also looking for Legend Bladers. Kyoya demands a rematch between him and Aguma. He has not forgotten his loss during the match in China. Anger ignites between Kyoya and Aguma and a heated battle soon commences. The stone door opens as a result. Ryuto runs towards the door but Johannes launches his bey to stop him. Nile takes charge and orders Damle and Benkei to take a defensive position to block Johannes , Bao , and their followers. He then tells Gingka , Madoka , Yuki and Ryuto to go ahead. Ryuto runs ahead; Gingka is reluctant to leave them but ultimately follows Ryuto, leaving them behind. The battle between Kyoya and Aguma intensifies as they both use special moves against one another; Aguma provokes Kyoya calling him Gingka 's follower in disgust. At first, Nile, Benkei and Damle are losing their battle, but through teamwork of special moves and renewed sense of determination, they manage to defeat Johannes, Bao and his followers. They rush to join in Kyoya's battle but are stopped by Kyoya. He is very determined to defeat Aguma by himself and threatens them not to interfere. Kyoya returns to his battle and beats Aguma in the end. When the battle has ended, the stone door starts to close. Kyoya, Nile, Benkei and Damle manage to get through the doorway before it closes while Johannes, Aguma, Bao and their followers are trapped on the other side. As they make their way to catch up to Gingka, Kyoya is brooding over what Aguma said about being Gingka's follower. Major Event *Kyoya encounters Aguma and wins. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Yuki Mizusawa *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Nile *Damle *Ryuto *Johannes *Aguma *Bao *Aguma/Bao's followers Beyblades *Mercury Anubis 85XF (Yuki's) *Fang Leone 130W2D (Kyoya; Featured) *Omega Dragonis 85XF (Ryuto's) *Scythe Kronos T125EDS (Aguma's) *Beat Lynx TH170WD (Johannes') *Hell Crown 130FB (Bao's) *Dark Bull H145SD (Benkei's) *Various Unknown Beys Featured Beybattles *Kyoya Tategami (Fang Leone 130W2D) vs Aguma (Scythe Kronos T125EDS) = Kyoya and Leone. *Benkei, Nile and Damle (Dark Bull H145SD, Vulcan Horuseus 145D and Counter Scorpio 145D) vs Johannes, Bao and the followers (Beat Lynx TH170WD, Hell Crown 130FB and six other various beys)= Benkei, Nile, and Damle Special Moves used Trivia Category:4D Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Anime Category:Metal Saga